Awake and Alive
by elepine4
Summary: What happens to South Park after a meteor destroys the town and most of it's people.What happends when Eric Cartman is the leader of mutant leftovers? Kenny, Craig, Tweek, and Butters are going to find out.  Style, Bunny, Creek , Buttman, Twutters.
1. Run Butters

**GUESS WHOS BACK! BACK AGAIN! lol iv decided to do a chapter story but this is a bunny story lol puttin a break to twyde and creek lol when i thought of this i was listening to awake and alive by skillet so listen to that song in the backround and u might get it :P enjoy lol!**

**-Kenny's POV-**

Here I am. In this dark , depressing alley. Trying to think of a way to save _him_. It's kind of hard to think since my mind is clouded with thoughts of just hours prior.

-5 hours earlier-

I sighed happily to myself as I had my head on Butter's lap. Here we sat looking at the stars, on top of the hill at Starks Pond, trying to find any type of formations. So far, Butter's had found Orions Belt , the little dipper, and the big dipper. He's so smart.

Butter's took a break from looking at the stars to look down at me. I returned his gaze, laying my eyes on his. He had the most amazing baby blue eyes i have ever seen. He smiled at me those amazingly white teeth. His smile was warm. I practically got sunburn from just looking at it.

"K-Kenny, Can I t-tell you something?" He nervously bumped his knuckles together. He was blushing so much he almost looked like a strawberry. He was so adorable.

"What is it Buttercup?" He blushed more. He always did when I used that adorable pet name I had given him.

"K-Kenny I think I l-l-lo..." He paused and took a deep breath. I took this short time period to sit up and face him. "Kenny I think I love you!" He blurted out as fast as humanly possible. Probably hoping I didn't hear him.

I smiled at him. "I already know you do buttercup, and I love you too." I smiled reassuringly at him.

He started blushing, again. I'm not complaining though because he looked so cute when he blushed. "D-do you r-really mean that Ken?" His voice squeaked some.

"Yes Butters, I mean it." I grinned a goofy toothy grin. I put my hand son his cheeks and slowly brought his lips towards mine. As our lips touched I felt those fireworks that I felt every time we had kissed. Only, this time it was more intense, more passionate, and more meaningful. It was gentle but very strong at the same time.

It was all because we loved each other.

Butters pulled away gently. I thought he was going to say something like '_I love you' _or as I was really hoping for '_Kenny please take me'_. That would be awesome. But he didn't say either of those things. Instead, he pointed up to the sky with a confused look on his face. "What's that?"

I turned my head to see what he was talking about, thinking it was probably just Marvin coming for a visit or something. He always came from the sky in his space ship.

This though, was NOT a spaceship. It was moving way to fast. It was fucking meteor! I realized that it was coming for earth, fast. It was going to hit the earth! That thing was huge! I did the only thing I could think of to do.

I practically tackled butters and hid him under me. I held him as tight as I could. This probably wouldn't do anything but, I had to try to protect him. He was my everything. I would do anything to protect him.

About 3 seconds after I tackled him and him clenching onto my jacket, there was a blinding white light. I tightened my grip on Butters even more as the wind picked up to very high speed. I was making sure that we wouldn't blow away by taking one of my hands and clawing it into the ground.

The light and wind lasted for a good 20 seconds. Things were blowing everywhere. I was being hit with all types of flying debris , but I wasn't going to let Butters get hurt so I put up with the pain and stayed on top of him.

The wind and light finally started to fade. After they stopped I stayed on top of Butters for another 10 seconds or so just to make sure. I slowly got off of him. I sat up and looked around.

Butters slowly sat p and rubbed his head. I looked at him '_Thank god. He's okay._' I thought to myself.

He rubbed his head "W-well gosh what was t..." He gasped. "Kenny! Your all bloody!" He quickly threw himself at me and embraced me in a tight hug which I returned. "What was that ken!"

"I don't know buttercup." I slowly rubbed his back as a way to comfort him. I looked around. There was burning items and chunks of who-knows-what all over the place. Thank god nothing too big hit me. Who knows what would have happened.

Butters pulled back from our hug. "Are y-you okay Ken?" He asked so softly, it practically felt like he was stroking my cheek with his breath as it grazed my cheek.

"I'm fine. The real question is if you are okay?" I smiled at him. Hiding the pain in my side.

"I'm okay Ken. You p-protected me Ken. You know you didn't have to do that." He bumped his knuckles together again.

"Yes, Butters. I did because I lo..." I was interrupted by rustling sound.

Butters jerked up and threw himself at me again. As, we embraced he shoved his head into my chest. He was shaking. I held him tightly in a protective way. I looked up and saw something i did not want to see.

My eyes widened. They were people, but they had missing arms and legs or heads, or something like that. They weren't people. They were zombies.

I looked behind me and Butters. It was clear. I had to get him out of here. "Butters! When I let go of you you have to make a run for it!" I whispered (screamed) in his ear.

Butters looked up at me. Tears formed in his eyes. One went down his pale cheek as he talked. "What about y-you, Ken?"

"Don't worry about me. I can't die remember? You can't. I'll hold them off while you run. I just want you to be safe. I love you Butters." I kissed his head as I slowly let go of him. "Run now!"

Butters stood up and did as I had instructed. As he ran, I stood up and faced the zombies. "What the fuck is going on?" I stared in disbelief.

Just then, one lunged for me and a successfully dodged it. "Ha you missed!" I taunted it. Just then, about 5 more came running at me. I dodged 3 . I had to punch another in the face and kick another across the pond.

One stood up and smirked at me. "You think your pretty tough huh?"

'_Wtf? Since when can zombies talk about anything other than brains?' _I stared at him. "Y-you can talk? But, I thought you were like brainless!"

He smirked at me. "That's from the movies you stupid idiot! Plus, we're more like mutants than zombies. But, I guess we do have one thing in common with zombies. We like to kill healthy people. But, since you and you little boyfriend are that last healthy people in South Park, you are our only targets. But, you Kenny, will be our greatest accomplishment."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This was crazy! I smirked. "That's great and all, but I can never die!"

"Not unless you wish to die!" He smirked back.

"H-how would you know that!" I panicked slightly.

"No time for explanations! Now, let us kill you!" He screamed at me.

"Why in the fucking hell would I do that!" I asked. This guy had to be fucking crazy or something.

"Because we have your precious little boyfriend." He grinned evilly at me.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Dont you just loov cliff hangers lol. *shot* Anyways, the next chapter will begin here (the reason i say this is because its kenny remebering what happened) lol please review mys tory and tell me whatcha think. I really like it though.**


	2. I'll See You Soon

**Lol it's chapter 2. Are you ready for this! I bet you are! Lol I am and I'm writing it! Lol this is dedicated to my awesome friend CreekBunnyStyle! Here ya go budday XD.**

"Y-you what?" They had Butters. _MY_ Butters.

"Look behind you Kenny." It's already large smirk grew even larger.

I turned around to see two mutant zombies things holding my Butters by his arms. Pulling and dragging him up the hill. They were being so rough with him. It made me want to go and kick their asses.

"K-Kenny! They caught me when I was r-running! I-I'm sorry!" Butters apologized as if I were angry and it was his fault. He had no idea how angry I was though. Not at him. But at the fucking bastards!

"Butters! Don't worry babe! I'll save you!" I was about to run to Butters when that mutant bitch I was talking to before grabbed me by my jacket and pulled my back. I fell to the ground and landed on my ass. It hurt.

"Kenny, I have an idea." He smiled innocently at me. "If you agree we won't kill your lover, yet."

I had to agree now. I knew it. I would do anything for my Butters. "What idea did you come up with ,you dumb bastard."

"How about we make this more interesting , Kenny?" He smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked now very confused.

"I mean. You have a little adventure. We'll take Butters with us and if you can save him in the next week we will leave you two alone forever. The thing is, you will start in some random place. You will have no information where we would be. Plus, you would have to fight through all the zombies and mutants and figure everything out on your own."

"And, what if I refuse" I just asked out of curiosity.

"We kill your boyfriend right here. Right now." He smiled. "So, what's it gonna be Ken? The adventure or your boyfriend's death?"

I turned to look at Butters. He looked so innocent and cute. Way too innocent and cute for this. He looked so scared and terrified. Tears were forming in his eyes, again. I would do anything for him, because I love him. I sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

He smirked at me "Excellent."

"Just…" I paused and looked at Butters. "Please just let me say goodbye first."

He sighed. "Fine. Just make it quick."

"Thank you." I stood up and walked over to Butters. Those zombies were still holding him in their arms. I placed my hands on Butters cheeks and brought his lips to mine. I concentrated on nothing but our kiss. This might be the last one I'll ever give him so I have to make it count.

"Hurry up!" The mutant man yelled at us. Probably getting a little bored.

I pulled away gently and smiled at Butters. "I will come and get you Butters. I promise I will save you and we can live happily ever after together. I love you Buttercup."

"I love you too Ken." Butters smiled at me.

The mutant walked up behind me and grabbed me. "Okay, that was sweet and all but time for your adventure to begin Kenny."

I looked at Butters again "I'll see you soon Butters. I love you."

Suddenly everything went black.

-Now-

I woke up here in this alley. Now I just have to go and save my Buttercup. This is going to be one hell of an adventure.

**Lol short and sweet. But, it explains a lot don't you think? Lol R&R please :D reviews make me happy and helps Kenny save Butters.**


	3. Torture Pleasures

**Lol it's anew chapter. Are you happy? I am. I writing this. Lol anyways this chapter is based off this song .com/watch?v=tvxFUTl8kCg but its better than the orginal so nah :P listen when ur done reading kai? :D thanx! Lol please review.**

*Kenny's POV*

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the ground. I brought my knees up to my head and laid my head down on my knees. '_How am I going to save him?"_. I found myself searching for ansers to that question in my head.

I looked up to the sky. It was still night time. Or really early in the morning. The stars were beautiful. They were so bright and shiny. For a quick second I felt at peace just staring at them. Then, I remembered my situation.

I sighed. I remember when I was younger how I would look up to the sky and see airplanes. I would pretend they were shooting stars when I needed a wish. It always made me feel better. I hope an airplane will fly over me. I really need a wish right now.

'_Enough staring. Time to find Butters._' I slowly stood up. I looked up one last time. I saw a shooting star fly across the sky.

' I wish that I can be able to save my little Buttercup.' I wished inside my head. I really needed that. It made me feel a bit better.

I walked towards the end of the alleyway. Before entering the street, I poked my head out to see if anything was there. There wasn't anything. I slowly walked out. "Where the hell do I go now?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and punched whatever touched me in the face.

"Whoa. Was not expecting you dude." Then I realized something. "Wait. Why aren't you hurt?"

*Butters POV*

They threw me into some room. I hit the wall. Hard. I winced in pain and fell to the ground. I sat up and rubbed my head. "W-where am I?"

"Your at the s-stupid -GAH- mutant b-base."

I turned and saw Tweek Tweak. What the hell is he doing here? "T-tweek? What a-are you doing h-here?"

"They –ngh!- captured me and made C-Craig g-go on some mission thing." He twitched a bit.

"How are you even alive!" I asked in a panic. So, Ken and I weren't the last ones left after all. Then, why do the mutants want us.

"Craig and I h-hid in his basement and s-somehow we –ngh- survived" He looked at me curiously. "How did you survive Butters?"

"I-its , well , it's a loooong story. Let's just say that Kenny survived too and they made him go on some adventure as well."

"Well, at least I'm n-not alone." He smiled. He's obviously trying to find the good in the situation.

I sat there and nodded. Then, I thought of something. "Wait! If Craig and you are alive why are they making them both go on an adventure! Why didn't they just kill you?"

"They -gah!- like putting people to the t-test pr something like that." He twitched again. "It's actually very c-creepy. They l-like to watch people suffer."

"That's very disturbing." I had a disgusted look on my face.

Tweek nodded. He sighed. "I h-hope Craig's –ngh- alright." He looked worried. I don't blame him though. I'm just as worried about Ken as he is about Craig.

I saw a window in back of the room. I walked over to it and looked out. I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. ' _I wish for Kenny to be okay on_ journey.' I thought the wish to myself. I really wanted him to be okay. '_Oh, and Craig. For Tweek_.'

I smiled a bit. That really lightened the mood. I guess all I needed was a little wish.

Kenny will be here. I just know it.

"Y-you know that they probably w-wont –gah!- let us go if they actually g-get here! They'll just kill us and eat our flesh anyways!" Tweek started to freak out a little bit.

"T-Tweek. Calm down. I'm sure they'll keep their word and there's no if about it. They're definitely going to come and get us." I smiled at him '_I hope.' _I thought that final part to myself so it wouldn't disturb Tweek to much. I head soft sobs from the other side of the room. Tweek was crying.

I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. " I really hope he's alright." Tweek said in between sobs.. He was obviously very concerned about Craig's safety.

"I know Tweek. I'm sure he is." I smiled. "He'll be here before you know it."

"D-do you really t-think –nggh- so?" he asked sniffling.

"I know so Tweek." That was kind of a lie. Who knows what happened to them?

To be honest. I was really worried if Ken was alright as well. I wanted to cry at the thought that Kenny might be dead, but I held it back fore right now, I'm the strong one here.

**Me:Lol this is nothing but drabble**

**Tweek; OH GOD! THEY CAPTURED ME! AND WHO THE HECK DID KENNY HIT?**

**Me:U'll see in the next chapter. Jeez calm down Tweek**

**Buttersyah its gonna be okay tweek *smiles***

**Thanks for reading! Please review?**


	4. Wondering

**Rawr! I see that people like the creek in here. Lol But, no more couples sorry guys…lol well no more live ones. DUN DUN DUNN lol but that's like 1 or 2 chaps away maybe the next one. Lol enjoy oh um sorry for the slight spoiler consider it a preview lol. R&R.**

*Kenny's POV*

Craig sat on the ground rubbing his head. He flipped me off. "The fuck dude?"

"Um, sorry for punching you dude." I held my hand out. He grabbed it and I pulled him to his feet. "So, why are you alive. I mean how are you alive." I'm a bit confused right now. Didn't that mutant thing say that Butters and I were the only healthy ones left.

He flipped me off again. "Tweek and I hid in the basement. Thank god for his paranoid thoughts of knomes or we would have been upstairs and died when that meteor thing hit."

"Wait, where's Tweek?" I asked. Once again confused.

Craig sighed. "Well, as we were walking to harbucks to see if there was any coffee left that we could take we were met by some weird mutant dude. Long story short they captured Tweek and now I have to go save him in a week or they kill him."

"The same thing happened with utters and I. They said me and Butters were the last ones left." I explained to Craig.

Craig just shrugged. "I guess they lied to you. Now, if you excuse me I have to go and save my little Tweekers." He went to walk away but I grabbed him.

"Hey, they probably brought Tweek and Butters to the same place. Why don't we just go together? It would probably make it easier to get there." I suggested. Why go alone? Having Craig along would make this a whole lot easier.

Craig pondered the thought and looked to the side. "You do have a point Kenny. " He looked back at me. "Yah, We should go together."

I smiled "Cool. Now, let's get going."

"Yah there's just one problem with that." Craig interrupted before I could start walking.

"What?" I tirned and looked at him.

"We don't know where to go."

"…Shit! Your right."

"I could help you." A voice came from the alley I had just been in.

"Actually, WE could help you." Came another voice.

After I realized who it was I asked "Wait, you guys are alive too?"

They both laughed kind evilly. "No Kenny, we are more than alive. We're the living dead." They spoke at the same time. Which, may I add, made it all so much creepier.

*Butters POV*

Tweek was sleeping on the bed. I guess all that crying had tired him out. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Where are you Kenny?" I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes. This, is so weird. How could all this happen so fast. One second we were sitting on the hill having a steaming make-out session. The next, A meteor hits and Kenny and I get separated by a bunch of mutants who make Kenny go on some stupid adventure to come on save me or I die.

Well, at least I was alone. Craig and Tweek have been put through the same thing. Plus, I bet Tweek was taking it a lot harder than I was. He probably thought he was never going to see Craig again. He probably thought he was going to die here with me and never see his lover again.

To be honest, I thought the same exact thing.

I tried to get my mind off the subject. I wonder what happened to all of my friends. Pip probably died and went to hell with Damien. Yah, I'm pretty sure that happened. Then again, I haven't seen Pip in a few days so it probably happened awhile ago.

Cartman and Wendy probably died. They were always out doing things on the town together. It's weird how Cartman turned to eb the only straight one out of all of us. He always seemed the gayest (other than me) out of all of us.

I don't know if Stan and Kyle died or not. They were either inside screwing each other or at the library where Kyle loved to go and Stan only went there because if he did Kyle would give him a 'thank you' gift when they got home. If you know what I mean.

Christophe and Gregory… I have no idea.

Clyde and Token. I had no idea about them either. Clyde hasn't really talked to any of us since Tweek turned him down for Craig. Clyde was so hurt that he didn't talk to anyone but Token After awhile Clyde developed feelings for Token and the two began to date, but Clyde still doesn't talk to Tweek or Craig. He obviously still really like Tweek.

I turned and looked at Tweek. He was still sleeping. He looked so calm and peaceful when he slept. Like, he had forgotten this whole thing. Maybe. I should get some sleep too. I stood up and walked over to the opposite side of the bed Tweek was on. I got under the covers and closed my eyes. "Hurry up Kenny" I whispered again to myself.

**Me:lol who's talking to you guys**

**Kenny:don't ruin the story!**

**Craig:I was't going to.**

**Me:Lol whatever**

**Butters and Tweek: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Tweek:Gah!**


	5. Fun with Eric

**I love this story I really do. Lol what I mean by that is I love thinking of plot twists and ramantic chapters for this story. Lol I also love having power of updating and what happens. Lol R&R.**

*Kenny's POV*

Stan came out of the alley covered in blood. His arm was missing. His face practically blacker than Tokens now. His skin was peeling off in several different places. His hair was messy as fuck too. He was holding Kyle's hand who looked very similar to Stan with his injuries but his hair still had its orange color and it was still wavy. It has always been wavy since he flattened his jewfro out. Actully there hair was the only way you could tell them apart.

"W-what happened to you guys!" I asked. More like screamed at them. Were my friends actually zombies? This can't be happening.

Kyle looked at me. "Well, Stan and I were walking to the library when that meteor thing hit. We were both killed, but for some strange reason we came back as zombies or as the leader likes to put it 'mutants'."

"Are you gonna like, you know kill us or something?" Craig asked. Of course he flipped them off first.

Stan looked at him with a confused look. "Of course not! We may be zombies, but we aren't evil."

Kyle continued the sentence. "Plus, we're here to help you find Butters and Tweek."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked.

Stan nodded. "Every 'mutant' does. The leader told us everyone that our new goal was to make sure that you couldn't reach them at the base, but we wish to help. The base is located at the edge of town through the woods. Its engraved high into the mountain side. It's actually very hard to get to."

Kyle continued once again. "Yes, it's because the woods are where most of the mutants like to hang out in. They are pretty much everywhere you turn. It will be very difficult to get throught there. Not to mention the woods are about 3 miles long and 12 miles wide."

Stan continues from there. "But, if you do somehow get through the woods you will come across as long line of mountains. The one you're looking for is very clear."

"It has a huge base near the top." Kyle added.

Stan began to talk again. "You will have to climb to the top somehow because, if you take the elevator or the stairs you will probably be killed by anyone who sees you."

Kyle took on a serious look. "But, if you do make it to the top you will have to search for Butters and Tweek's room and you will meet the leader who is guarding their room."

I shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

The both began to talk in unison. "It's Cartman."

Craig frowned. "…Fuck."

*Butter's POV*

I slowly turned in the bed. Something was poking my head. I opened my eyes slightly to see a still sleeping Tweek. Who in the hell is poking me? I turned again. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Eric smiled evilly at me. "Good morning buttercup."

I sat up and jumped back. Cartman looked horrible. As if he had just come out of a horror movie. "C-Cartman! Are you okay!"

Eric laughed darkly. "Oh Butters. I'm way more than okay now that you're here."

"W-what does that mean?" I'm screaming so loud that I'm surprised that Tweek has woken up yet.

"It means that I love you Butters. I;m actually very happy that your alive." He smiled at me warmly this time.

Okay, now I was confused. "I-I thought y-you were straight?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I be. All girls do is bitch and bag at you. The only thing Wendy was to me was another fuck toy. Plus, I only started dating her when I heard you were dating Kenny. I tried to move on since you were taken, but now I don't have to."

"W-well gee eric." I rubbed my knuckles together and looked down. "I-I'm sorry but I l-love Kenny. Not you." I looked back up at him.

He expression darkened. He looked a bit pissed off. "Butters, I don't care who you love. I love you and as long as you're here your mine. Plus, if Kenny doesn't get here in time you will be mine. Forever." He smirked at me. "Come on Buttercup." He stood up . He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I began to kick and scream. "Tweek wake up! Put me down Eric!" What was the point of calling for Tweek? He would just run and hide in the corner or something.

Eric began to walk to the door.

I calmed down a bit realizing there was nothing I could do. "W-where are you taking me Eric?" I could at least know where I was going.

He smirked. "Butters, we're going to my room to have some fun if you know what I mean."

Oh god no….

**Me:ooo time for some rhape :D **

**Kenny:HE BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON MY BUTTERCUP!**

**Eric:I'm starting to like this story**

**Butters:O.O… why do I have to get raped**

**Craig:*shrugs*as long as he doesn't touch my Tweekers**

**Tweek:GAH!**

**Me: Oh don't worry Craig in about 2 chapters from now there will be plenty of that**

**Craig and Tweek: WHAT IS THAT S…**

**Me:PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Rhape time for Butters

**Lol sorry for the late update. I went to see that movie Due Date with my brother lol. Well enjoy :D.**

*Kenny's POV*

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKITY!FUCK!" I couldn't help, but to run and scream profanities.

Kyle looked a little scared and slightly hid behind Stan. Stan spoke up first. "Please Kenny. Calm down. What's so bad about Eric guarding Butter's room."

Craig scoffed. He must know too. "Everyone knows that Eric has a crush on Butters! He's gonna rape the poor kid! " I guess he does know. Then, Craig smirked. "At least, it will keep that fatty away from my Tweekers."

I decided to speak up. "It's exactly what Craig just said! He's going to rape my little Buttercup till he can't stand! I've seen how that fatass looks at my Butters. The lust in his eyes. He always wanted my Butters and I know it's true. I swear to god when I get there I'm going to kick his big fat ass!"

Kyle actually started shaking. "C-calm down Kenny. Everyone knows that Eric is straight."

Stan look at Kyle with a sorrowful look. "Actually Kyle, I believe he's right. I've seen him look at Butters. Why do you think he did so much with Butters when we were younger? He loves that blonde kid."

I growled. "Exactly. But, I still love him way more. So I'm going to go save him." I began to walk away and Craig followed me.

"Wait Kenny!" I tuned to look at Stan. He smiled. "Good luck dude. Now go save your man."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, dude." I started to walk away again. Don't worry Buttercup. I'm coming for you.

"Kenny, slow down!" Craig was trying to keep up with me. He flipped me off while doing so.

"No time Craig. I have to save Buttercup."

*Butters POV*

Eric carried me through what seemed like a base of some sort. I saw mutants walking around. These ones seemed less hostile though. They were doing things like paperwork and some of them were dressed as if they were at work. It was actually very organized. It seemed sort of peaceful.

A blonde mutant skipped up to Eric. "What do you have there Mr. Leader?"

Eric stopped to greet the women."It's nothing Bebe. But, I will be in my room with him and I demand that I shall not be disturbed."

Bebe nodded. "Yes, sir!"

Eric continued walking. He walked up to a huge brown doorway. The doors opened slowly. Eric slowly went inside.

Eric stopped suddenly. He took me from over his shoulder and threw me onto a huge red silk bed. The doors suddenly closed. I took a short chance to look around. The room was Huge!

The bed I was laying on had soft silk red blankets. The pillows were Black and had a soft cotton cover on them. Over all. The bed was extremely comfy.

I almost forgot that Eric was still here. Until, he pounced on top of me. He smiled warmly at me. "So, Buttercup. How do you like it?"

"Please, let me go back to my room with Tweek Eric." I begged.

His look shifted to a more serious one. "How do you like it?"

I decided it would be best to just answer his question. "I-it's nice. Plus, the bed is really soft."

(**WARNING: THE NEXT PART IS FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! :D enjoy!)**

He smiled again. "Perfect." He began to kick my neck gently. I closed my eyes tightly. In an attempt to imagine I wasn't there.

Eric then began to nip and suck my neck as he positioned himself over me. It actually felt sort of good. I began to feel goose bumps go down my back. I tried not to make any noises of pleasure. That quickly failed when Eric slipped his hand up my shirt. He began to tease my left nipple. I let out a soft moan. I felt Eric smirk into my neck. Just then he bit down deep into my flesh.

I let out a scream of pleasure and pain. He then pulled his face away from my neck. He then placed his lips about 2 centimeters from mine. "Do you like that Buttercup?" Before, I could answer he smashed out lips together.

I gave into the kiss. It was all I could do. I can't fight against Eric. I just feel horrible that this is how I'll lose my virginity. Being raped by a man who I don't even like.

Eric pulled away quickly. He ripped my shirt off. I closed my eyes. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Awe, don't cry Butters. You're going to enjoy this very much. Trust me." He began to lick my neck again. He swirled his tongue in a few spots. I couldn't help but moan a little bit.

He began to move slowly down from my neck to my chest. I could feel his tongue going all over me. I refused to open my eyes and look at him. I have to admit, even if I do hate it, it did feel nice. He moved down more until he got one of my nipples. He circled it with his tongue and teased the other one with his fingers. It felt so good. I moaned again.

He didn't stay in one place for long. He moved his tongue down to my pant line. I felt his hands going into my pants. He pulled them off ,including my underwear, in one smooth motion. He went back to where he had stopped. He licked down till he got to my hardening member. Then I felt nothing. I still had my eyes closed so I had no idea what he was doing.

Then, I felt Eric lick the tip of my tool. I bucked up and screamed in pleasure. Eric then placed my whole into his mouth. I could feel him licking my dick in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. I kept letting out moans and groans of pleasure.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I released my load into Eric's mouth. I could hear him swallow the whole thing. I was taking deep breathes. "Kenny…" I managed to whisper.

I felt Eric lift my legs up. "Oh you did not just call for that poor ass fucker! That's it Butters. I'm going to have to punish you."

I panicked a bit. Punish? How is he going to punish me?

Then, Eric pushed my legs behind my head. It hurt like hell. I felt something hard poking my whole. Oh god! He was going to put it in without preparing me!

I felt Eric put himself inside me. I screaming in pain. I was ripping me. I think I'm bleeding! He began thrusting in and out of me. I could hear him moan in pleasure

I began to cry because this really hurt! "Oh god Butters! I'm Cumming!" Was he really going to cum already? He has just begun! Oh what do I care! This hurts like fuck!

I felt Eric blast his seed inside of me. It felt so weird inside of me. He collapsed next to me on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me close. He kissed my head. I tuned so we were spooning in the bed.

I began to cry silently. I'm sorry Kenny.

**Lol there! Happy rape time! Tho butters seemed out of character here?**

**Kenny:*glares at Eric*Im…going….to kick….you….ass**

**Eric:O.O fuck**

**Butters:*crying***

**Craig and Tweek:..please review**


	7. Never Give Up

**Sorry about the chapter delay, but the ive been on holiday :D. So, finally I'm putting up a new chapter. Are you happy? Lol u better be because I am! Lol enjoy. Please Review.**

*Kenny's POV*

Craig and I have been walking for about 2 hours now. We are currently hiking up this huge hill. Craig is further behind me by a few feet. He seems pretty tired, but I'm still full of energy in order to save my little buttercup.

As I reached the top of the hill I saw what I have been seeking for. The forest was huge. I looked to the side. It didn't ever end. I tried to look through it but it didn't end either. This is going to be one long journey.

Craig finally reached the top of the hill. As he looked at the forest he began to look a bit more flustered. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Yah, I know." That was all I could say.

"Dude, there's no way that we are gonna get through this god damn thing. Tweek and Butters are so fucked." He pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

I glared at him a bit. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you kidding me?" I now had his full attention. "You're just going to give up just like that? I thought you loved tweek."

I obviously struck a cord there because he looked pretty damn pissed now. "I do love Tweek. Way more than you will ever know Kenny!."

"Then why are you just giving up! If you love him you would do anything to save him."

Craig's mood softened just a bit. Then, he smiled at me. "Dude, let's go save our men."

There's the Craig Tucker I know. "That's what I thought." I turned back to the forest. He was right before though. This is going to be hard. Stan and Kyle said that there were mutants pretty much everywhere in this damn forest. We're so going to die. But, at least I'll die trying to save my buttercup.

*Craig's POV*

Kenny had just given me some things to think about. Of course this would be one of the toughest trips I have ever been on. Even worse than the Peru one. But, It was all to save little Tweekers. I had almost given up until Kenny reminded me what we were fighting for.

Poor Tweekers. He must be scared out of his mind right now. I can't imagine what will happen to him if we don't get there. They would probably skin him alive or sell him into sex slavery! Okay, now I;m just thinking like Tweek would.

I looked at this forest that we had to get through. We are so screwed. This thing is probably filled with fucking mutants.

I wonder how Tweek feels. Being surrounded by all of those scary zombie fuckers. My poor baby. He must be scared out of his mind.

Don't worry Tweekers. Daddy's coming to get you I promise. I only wish he could be able to hear that. It would probably help him out a lot.

I let out a sigh. Okay, let's get this over with. I entered the forest and Kenny followed me. I was walking slowly making sure not to make any sudden sounds in case any zombie mutant things were around.

After, about 20 feet into the forest we heard a twig snap in the distance. We turned toward where the sound had come from. What we saw obviously surprised Kenny and I. Was not expecting her to be here.

Thank god we know her, but I really hope she's friendly.

*Butters POV*

I had fallen asleep shortly after Cartman had finished. I dreamed about Kenny coming to save me.

He had swept me up in his arms and placed a heart filled kiss on my lips. He told me about how much he missed and all he had been through to come on get me and we would leave together and we lived happily ever after.

It sounds kind of gay I know but, right now anything is better than this. Hell I would even settle for a bloody Kenny who was still barely alive to come up and kiss me on the cheeks and for us to just walk away together and live together for the rest of our lives.

I slowly woke up form my slumber to find myself next to a still sleeping Tweek. Damn. Either this kid loved to sleep or that was all just a dream. I tried to stand up. Nope. That was so not a dream. I layed back on the bed. My ass fucking hurt like hell.

I can't believe Cartman did that. It was like abuse! Plus, to make it even worse. When he was done he just out me back in this damn room. I feel like such a whore! I wonder if Kenny would think I was a whore if he found out.

I can see it now. Me telling him what Eric did to me. But, before I could finish he would yell at me and call me a whore. He would be so hurt that he travelled all the way here while I was fucking Eric. He wouldn't let me explain what really happened. I began to sob silently.

"Gah! B-Butters? W-What's wrong. Nghh!" I turned to face a now awake and twitching Tweek.

*Tweek's POV*

I slowly woke up. I had dreamed that Craig and I were getting married in a Harbucks coffee place. He carried me away princess style down an isle with a huge cup of coffee at the end of it. Then we honeymooned in coffee land and we drank coffee every day and night. There was a lot of coffee.

As I opened my eyes I heard a silent sobbing coming from behind me. I turned to see butters crying in the bed next to me. What happened while I was asleep. "Gah! B-Butters? W-What's wrong. Nghh!"

He looked at me with tear filled eyes. I wanted to hug him, but Craig's a jealous person and would get angry if he found out. It's ridiculous I know.

He sniffled. "T-Tweek y-your finally awake." He bumped his knuckles together in that way that Kenny thought was oh-so-adorable.

I twitched a bit. "Y-ah sorry I-I'm a heavy s-sleeper. Gah! W-what happened while I-I was s-sleeping."I sat up looked at him. He looked pretty damn devastated.

He threw himself at me and braced me into a hug. "Tweek! I'm such whore!"

I twitched nervously at the yelling and sudden contact. "Butters w-what happened?"

He let go of me and looked into my eyes and I looked into his for understanding. His eyes were all red and puffy and tears had obviously fallen and more were being made and….is that a hickey on his neck?

**There. I think that should make up for the 3 days of no writing? Oh wow I felt bad for butters when I was reading this. The poor kid. Tweek's twitching is obviously going down if you haven't noticed. A lack of coffee maybe.**

**Kenny: My poor buttercup**

**Craig: I can't believe I almost gave up on Tweekers.**

**Tweek: Wow Craig. Nggh! Thanks.**

**Butters: My ass s-still hurts**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Kenny's Posessed

**OKAY! Sorry fro the delay I made this chapter super long just for you before you read or after I guess check out this story by CreekBunnyStyle called FREE FOR ALL ACT lol cuz that is the best story I have ever read. Lol even better than this lol way to diss myself lol anyways enjoy.**

*Kenny's POV*

Dude. I fucking hate life right now! It was Wendy fucking Testaburger. God I hate that bitch. Well of course she was a mutant too. That, only made it a whole lot worse! Everyone knows she hates everyone except for Bebe. She still has problems from when Stan dumped her for Kyle and she blames the whole damn thing on us. She thinks we made him gay. Well, I guess she's right about Kyle though.

She smirked at us. "Well, what do we have here. If it isn't Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick. What brings you here?"

"I'm going to save my Buttercup." I was now glaring at her. I wish she would leave me alone so Craig and I can continue with our journey.

"And, I'm going to save my Tweekers." Craig just kind of stood there with a blank expression. He was obviously unaffected by Wendy's presence. I could tell her was just as annoyed as I was though.

She acted like she was pondering the thought. "I seem to remember Cartman making an announcement about that. It was mostly about making sure that someone doesn't reach the base before 7 days." She looked back at us. " I think I'm supposed to kill you."

Craig just shrugged. "Not if we kill you first, you dumb bitch."

She glared at Craig. She was obviously offended. It was actually kind of funny so I had to suppress my laughter. "Well, I should kill you, but I won't if you do something for me."

"And what would that be, you dumb whore?" I asked rolling my eyes. This girl was ridiculous.

"I want you to help me get Stan back."

Okay. Now I know this bitch is crazy.

*Craig's POV*

I had to hold my laughter back. Was this dumb bitch serious. She wants Stan back? Doesn't she know that Stan is gay as Satan himself. It was never going to happen. "Are you serious?" I had to make sure this wasn't a joke.

She nodded. "Yes. I want Stan back."

Kenny laughed and I joined him. "You do know that Stan is gay for Kyle right?" Kenny said wiping his tears in his eyes away from laughing too hard. It was funny because it just showed how dumb she really was. I mean a complete idiot could see that Stan was only gay. Not bi. Not straight. ONLY gay.

She was glaring at Kenny and I now. "I know that."

Wow this girl is confusing. "Then, why are you trying to get him back?" I asked looking at Kenny who was obviously just as confused as I was. Then, I looked back to Wendy.

"Well, you guys are close friends of his so you can convince him to take me back, right? You know make him straight." She crossed her arms and had that 'matter-of-factly' look on her face.

Kenny looked at her like she was a complete idiot. Which she was. "Um. We can't do that. Even if we tried Stan would still be gay for Kyle. There's no changing that."

She started to look a bit pissed off. "Well, either you get him to fall in love with me and take me back or else I'm not helping you."

This is going to take awhile. Plus, he's still with Kyle right now and Kyle would never let us try to convince him to take this whore back. I had to speak up. "Wendy. That's impossible. Besides, I thought you liked Eric."

Her expression looked a bit sadder. She averted her eyes away from us. "Well, I do. But, He loves Butters. He told me to get the hell out of the base so he can fuck that little blonde bastard." I knew it. We fucking knew Eric would try to rape Butters.

I turned to Kenny. He looked fucking pissed off. Then, he looked at me. I can tell what he was thinking. He was going to kill Eric and it wasn't going to be pretty. Kenny looked back at Wendy. "Did he already touch him?"

Wendy nodded. "Bebe kind of told me about it. She works for Eric. She said he brought Butters to his room and by the sound of it. Butters was probably hurting afterwards."

Kenny looked scary as hell. He cracked his knuckles and I think I heard him growling? Damn. I would not want to be Eric right now. I looked at Wendy. Even she looked a bit scared. I don't blame her though. Kenny looked as if he was possessed by a fucking demon! Kenny glared at Wendy. "Take me to that fucking base now!"

Wendy looked a bit shaken now. "U-um okay." So, that's all it took huh? A scary look from demon Kenny I wish we knew that before. This trip would have been over awhile ago.

*Butters POV*

I lifted my head and looked at Tweek. Tweek was staring at my neck for some reason. Then, he looked into my eyes. "B-Butters. Why do you have a h-hickey on your neck and why are you –nggh!- crying?" I stopped crying for a second and my eyes widened a bit in realization.

Oh no! Eric left a hickey on my neck! If Kenny saw it he would know what Eric did. He would be so disgusted with me! I Burst into tears again and buried my head into Tweek's chest. He rubbed my back in that comforting way that Kenny used to. It made me feel a bit better.

"Butters, w-what happened?" He asked with a somehow smooth calming voice. I guess it was a way of comforting me.

"I took my head from his chest and sat up and looked at him. I wiped my tears away and sniffled. "E-Eric took me while y-you were sleeping a-and he took m-me to this room and then h-he, t-then he.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I started crying again.

I could hardly see Tweek through my teary eyes. I could see he was looking at me in a bit of shock. He obviously didn't know what to say. I decided to speak up. "T-Tweek. A-am I a whore?"

Tweek's expression went from shocked to serious. I just noticed that He wasn't shaking as much as yesterday. Must be the lack of coffee. "B-Butters. Did you want t-to be touch b-by Eric?"

I shook my head no. I would never want that. I love Kenny not Eric.

"Then, you are n-not a whore. Your only a w-whore if you w-want it" He smiled at me. I wiped my tears away. It made me feel a whole lot better. I was lucky that Tweek was here with me. I'm not sure I would have lasted by myself.

*Tweek's POV*

I can't believe Eric raped Butters! That was pretty shocking. But, Butters isn't a whore. I bet he's just ashamed he lost his virginity that way. Especially to Eric!

If anyone's the whore here it's me. I cheated on Craig with Clyde for about a month and Craig still hasn't found out. He never will. I felt horrible, but Clyde had convinced me that Craig was cheating on me with Red and that he had even made a move on him.

I was so hurt at that time that I was pretty much vulnerable to anyone who was willing to comfort me and that someone had been Clyde.

One thing lead to another and eventually I got in bed with him. At least, I didn't lose my virginity to him. Craig claimed that awhile ago. After, that was all over when up to Craig and confronted him about it. I was careful not to bring Clyde up. He told me that it was all lies and he loved me and would never cheat on me like that. It made me feel like a total dick.

I started to cry on the spot and Craig is still confused why. He thinks it's because I got over emotional at him saying that he loved me. When I think about it that could have been one reason.

I love Craig. I know I do. That's why he can never find out. I would die if he dumped me. I would kill myself out of depression.

After, I went to Clyde and yelled at him for tricking me. He told me that he needed a way to fuck me. He told me he loved me way more than Craig did and that was the only way I would dump Craig and go to him. I was so angry. I wanted to tell Craig, but I didn't.

I still want to cry when I think about it.

I hope Craig comes soon. I haven't had coffee in like 2 days!

**Lol wow that was a looong chappy!**

**Craig:Kenny your scary as hell**

**Kenny:no one touches my Buttercup**

**Butters and tweek:im sucha whore!**

**Read and review!**


	9. Coffee Sober

**OMG! I hate my computer lol. Anyways, please read this. My Microsoft word stopped working so yeah believe it or not I'm on a message thing on Firefox because lol spell check. So yeah..i might not update so frequently. Sorry But, I'm trying. I had to go and figure out some word pad stuff just to do this so be happy. Oh and please excuse any spelling mistakes. I am deeply sorry. But, if there are any spelling errors I'm sorry because it kinda bothersome to do what I've been doing but, I'l try. Promise.**

*Kenny's POV*

I must have looked pretty damn scary because Wendy had been shaking. She agreed to take us through the woods up to the base.

Before long,about 30 feet further into the forest, another fucking mutant popped out. This one I didn't know. It was some man with chocolate brown messy hair. His clothing was torn and bloody. He was practicaly falling apart.

"Wendy! Who is that? Are those the people Eric wants us to kill." He pointed at me. "I recongnize him from the photo."

I started to panic just a bit. We're so screwed now. I'l never get to see Butters again. Just then Wendy smiled at him. "Don't worry. Eric contacted me and told me to bring them to him so he can talk to them." Damn. This bitch could think quick.

The man galred at her. He wasn't easily convinced. " I see. Well, you better stick close to them to make sure no one hurts them."

She nodded. "Yah I know. I'm not an idiot."She crossed her arms over her chest and she did that hip pivot thing girls do when their kind of pissed of."Can we go now?"

He rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Yah, whatever you bitch." Wow even evil mutants think she's a bitch. That says something.

She scoffed and uncrossed her arms."He's a jerk. But, he's right. If a mutant sees you and I'm not around to stop them, your pretty much screwed."

"To be honest Wendy, I couldn;t care less as long as I get to see Butters again."

Craig finally decided to speak up. "Yah. I miss my little Tweekers too Kenny. So, Let's go already." He began to walk further into the forest. I followed him.

Wendy rushed to get infront of us. "You better let me lead unless you want to die."

Craig just shrugged. "Yah, whatever."

*Craigs POV*

Okay. So maybe Wendy was good for something. Right now, she was our free pass to this stupid hideout thing. Which was great because I haven't gotten laid since that stupid meteor thing hit the earth so, I needed Tweek as soon as possible.

I know what your thinking. 'That's shallow Craig. You only want to find him so you can get laid. You don't really love him.'

You couldn't be more wrong. I love Tweek with all my heart. I love him more than anything else. Even Stripe, who i have no idea is alive or not. I would find Tweek even if I wouldn't get laid after I saved him but, I am a guy. Which means it fills up a big part in brain. Y'know. Getting laid and all.

Wendy was leading the way in front of me while Kenny followed behind. Wendy was so slow. "Hurry up. Your way too slow." She just turned her head and shot a quick glare at me and then returned her head to look forward once again.

I turned my head to look at Kenny. He was deep in thought. He looked angry. He looked depressed. He looked tired. He looked aggitaded. Hell, he looked naything but happy.

I had to be honest though. I feeling the same exact way.

*Butters POV*

After Tweek had gotten me to stop crying and convinced me that I wasn't a whore he laid me down on the bed and told me to get some rest. As I closed my eyes i felt him stroking my cheek. He had stopped twitching. I'm guessing all the caffine had left his system.

Tweek was so different when he wasn't hyped up on coffee. AS I turned to lay on my side he laid on the bed right behind me. He turned to face me. He wrapped his one arm on my waist to pull me closer. So yes, we were spooning.

I'm sure he's only doing this as a way to confort me. He started to talk about sweet nothings. Wow, Tweek was so different. And sweet, and nice. Plus, he wasn't that bad lookin' either.

Oh hamburgers. I think I'm starting to fall for Tweek. Oh gee, I hope not. I love Kenny not Tweek. But, Tweek was so nice and he was here. With me. But, Tweek had a boyfriend. Craig. I'm pretty sure Craig wouldn't like it if I feel for Tweek. Neither would Kenny.

Tweek pulled me closer again after he had finished saying what he was saying. I was too deep in thought to notice what he said.

I tried to fall asleep but, all I could think about was how close I was to Tweek right now.

*Tweeks POV*

I rested my head on Butter's back. He really was a cutey. I can see why Kenny loves him so much.

I have to admit that I'm starting to fall for this little blonde kid. He was cute, adorable, and oh-so-innocent.

I still love Craig more though but, I'm a guy and I want to get laid and right now I have Butters. Shocking right? I know. How could sweet twitchy little Tweekers even think about using Butters for that.

Well, I haven't had coffee in awhile so I calmed down quite a bit. I'm so different with no coffee. It happened once before when my parents ran out and I had no coffee for 3 days.

Craig told me it makes me seem more like I'm on top in our relationship when I'm like this. I found that a bit weird though because Craig is probably much more ladi back than I am but, whatever.

Right now though. I'm working on making Butters fall for me so I can get laid. I mean he just got raped by Eric. He needs someone to confort him anyways.

I know. I'm shallow when I'm 'sober'.

**sorry if there were any mistakes. I tried my best. Promise.**

**Kenny:*glares*if Tweek even thinks ab..**

**Craig:*growls* there is no way tweekers would think that**

**Tweeka nd Butters:o-oh jeez**

**R&R please!**


	10. Twutters?

**OMG A NOTHER UPDATE! NO WAY! lol enjoy :D I made It super long and smutty just for you 3.**

*Kenny's POV*

All I can think about is Butters. I'm still following Wendy. We've been walking for about an hour now. I really want to sit down and rest but, I want to find Butters more.

I can't wait to see him face smiling up at me. Him jumping into me for a hug. As we hugged he would throw comments like ' I love you' and ' thank you' and ' I missed you' and 'Please fuck me Kenny fore i missed you so much and i need you to..'.

This is no time to think like a pervert. I lightly chuckle to myself. Craig looks at me like I'm crazy for a second before going back to thinking to himself.

I don't blame him though. I mean here i am. Looking more pissed off than Eric when someone calls him a fat fuck. Also, I'm depressed from losing Butters. I'm tired from walking and lack of sleep. But, yet I still laugh.

Butters always told me that smiling when your sad made you happier. He was kind of right but, it doesn't change that he's still gone.

I go back to being depressed. I want my Buttercup back.

*Craig's POV*

Kenny fucking laughed. What the hell is wrong with that kid. I have no idea what's going through his head right now. For all I know he's daydreaming about Butters. There's nothing else to do. but daydream anyways. Well, that and walking.

I change my attention to Wendy. I can't see her face so I have no idea what her emotions are right now. She might be pissed that she has to esscort us all the way to this damn base or kingdom or whatever.

Or, who knows. Maybe she's happy that she's taking us there. I don't know why should would be though.

I sighed to myself. Why am I thinking about this? I should be daydreaming about my little coffee addicted blonde lover.

As I start to slowly drift off into my thoughts I see Wendy turn her head and slightly smirk at us. Kenny doesn't seem to notice since he's lost in thought but, I notice.

I squint my eyes at her slighty. "What are you smirking about?" I had to ask.

Just then, she took off sprinting further into the forest. Kenny stiffened a bit being brought out of his daydream. He turned back to me? "Where the hell s she going?"

I didn't answer him. All I could think about is if I should run after her stay where I am.

I picked the second choice and sprang towards the direction in which she went. I heard Kenny's fast steps behind me.

No matter how fast I ran I couldn't seem to catch up with her. I gave up and stopped while I tried to catch my breathe.

"Fuck.." was all I could say.

Kenny stopped next to me. He was breathing heavily. He looked at me worried eyes. "What are we going to do now? If some mutant sees us we're so gonna get killed! Game over man! Game over!"

I smacked him across the face. "Get a hold on yourself." I looked down at the dirt on the ground. "I have an idea."

*Butters POV*

I felt Tweek's arm tighted around my slim figure. As he did this my face got hotter and my blush darkend. Thank god it was dark so Tweek couldn't see.

I slightly cuddled back into him. Making it so there were no gaps in betweek our bodies. I felt his head slightly lift up fom the place it had been placed on my back. Then, I felt soft lips lughtly brush my neck. I stiffened a bit at this sudden touch.

I felt his lips rise into a smirk against my neck. "What's wrong Butters? Did I surprise you?"

I shook my head slightly. "N-no. You d-didn't"

Tweek started kissing my neck lightly. It felt so good. So gentle. So loving. Just the way it feels when Kenny does it. I tried to surpress my moan. Failing miserably.

Tweek pulled away from my neck. I could feel his smirk burning into the back off my head. "Did you just moan? I didn't kow it was that easy to get you off."

I blushed some more before turning on my stomach and burrying my head into my pillow. This is so embarrasing.

I heard Twek chuckle a bit."There's no need to be embarrased Butters." I felt him place his hand on my hand. He started to pet me a bit. "I'm not going to judge you."

I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling this sweet understanding smile at me. I sit up and he does the same. We are facing each other now.

Then, He starts leaning in for a kiss. Before I could react I felt his lips on mine. His lips were so soft. He tasted just like coffee. It tasted so good.

Our lips moved within perfect syncthe with each others. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist.

We kissed for about a minute or so. Then we pulled away to catch our breathes. As we did he laid me back on the bed and he got on top of me. He leaned down and started to kiss my neck again.

I let out little quiet moans. I let out a small gasp as i felt his cold hands against my skin as he moved his hands up my shirt.

I let out another as I felt his freezing fingers wrap around my now hardened nipple. He started to play with it as he was stil kissing my neck.

He pulled away from my neck for a quick second to pull off my shirt and his as well. After, he went right back to attacking my neck with little kisses and bites while his fingers teased my nippled.

This seem so unlike Tweek. He was always so twitchy and vulnarable but, now. Now, he was just greedy yet loving at the same time. Plus, he was on top and dominate.

My thoughts were quieted as i felt his one hand slide down from nipple into my pants. I gasped as I felt him grasp my member.

*Tweek's POV*

I pulled my self away from Butters neck and went down to his pants. I undid the zipper and ripped off his pants and boxers with one swift movement.

As soon as they were off i grasped Butter's hard member and began pumping. I heard his soft moans and i moved my hand.

I licked the head of his member. He let out a sharp gasp as he truste his hips forward forcing his hard on into my mouth. I didn't mind and began sucking. I heard Butter's breathing becoming more sharp and faster with every bob of my head.

I slipped my hand under him and slowly slipped one finger into his hole. I started to pump my finger in and out of him.

He bucked up and released his load into my mouth. I swallowed it all. After I was done I pulled back and smirked up at him. He was catching his breathe and his eyes were almost rolled back into the back fo his head. He looked so adorable.

I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer to me. I took my one hand and grabbed my dick and slightly rubbed it around his hole. I looked up at him for permission. When he noticed me looking he nodded a bit.

I slipped my head slowly into his hole. I felt him tighten around me as I slid the rest of me in. When I was fully inside I didn;t move as I waited for him to get adjusted to the new feeling. I looked up at him.

He looked at me and nodded as approval to start moving.

At first I started to move slowly. Then, I began to pick up my speed more and more until I was going as fast as I can. Both Butters and I were moaning and panting.

I was leaning over him as I was pumping in and out of his hole. I wrapped one hand around his member and began pumping.

Within a few minutes Butters came all over our stomachs. I came not too long afterwards.

I stayed in that postion a few extra moments before slightly pulling out and laying next to Butters on the bed. He cuddled into my side and wrapped one arm around him.

**DID YOU LIKE IT! Please Read and Review! :D**

**Tweek and Butetrs:O/O**

**Craig and Kenny: :(**


	11. Butters Will Be Mine

**Can anyone say update :). Sorry for being a slowpoke :(. School is having mid-terms in like a week or so , so I've been studying -.-". ugh after that I'll update as much as possible till then I gotta work on passing History..hopefully :). Sorry for the typos :( no spell check.**

*Kenny's POV*

I smeared the dirt all over my face. "So, how is this going to help us?" Craig had told me to pick up a big handful of dirt and smear it onto my face making it completely brown just like his.

"It's sort of like a camoflodge." He smiled at me a bit. He tore off parts of his jacket making it look worn out and old. He threw some dirt on it too. He was starting to look like... Okay, now I understand.

He was trying to disguise himself as one of those mutant things but, even if his clothes were torn and he looked as if he weren't a white man with that damn dirt on his face, We still looked like Kenny and Craig.

Then Craig took off his Chullo . He looked so different with his black hair framing his face. Usally he hid all his hair under his chullo making only a few bangs visible under it.

He no longer looked like Craig Tucker but, just to be sure he took some dirt and smered it into his hair making it look tangled and dirty.

He smiled at me. " How do I look?"

I shrugged. "Well, you sure as hell don't look like Craig look like a mutant"

He nodded and grinned from ear to ear. "That's just what I aiming to do."

I sighed. "That's great Craig but, what about me? My hair is already dirty all the time and I don't wear my parka hood up anymore so people know what my hair looks like. Plus, my clothes are already torn from protecting Butters and they were torn before that as well."

"Take the parka off."He simply stated.

"It's not going to work Craig. I'll still l.."

"Take the parka off!" He repeated it a bit more agressivley.

"Okay, jeez." I slid the park over my head and threw it onto the ground. "There! Are you happy?"

He smiled at me. "Perfect. You no longer look like Kenny. You look like some shirtless blonde kid that slipped into a mud puddle." He shrugged. "Bt, if worse comes to worse you already think I look like a mutant so I can say im escorting you to Cartman."

I smiled a bit. "That's actully A good idea Tucker."

*Craig's POV*

Heres my plane.

First, dress up as a creepy mutant person. Second, travel through the forest to the base. Third, somehow get inside, Fourth, find my Tweekers and Butters. Fifth, kick Cartman's ass.

Sounds pretty simple, right? Well, no it's actully very difficult. I haven't even gotten out of this damn forest yet.

After Kenny and I dressed up as mutants which was actully sort of easy, we tried to walk through the forest staright to the base but, every five fucking feet we get stopped by some mutant asking us who we are or some shit like that. It's getitng on my nerves!

Not to mention they ask us some pretty dumb ass questions to make sure we're not a danger or something.

It was nothing though because allt he questions were pretty simple but, it was getting on my nerves!

Right now me and Kenny are walking. He's staring at the ground while he walked. Deep in thought.

Just as I saw the end of the forest, finally, I saw my worst nightmare run torwards me.

"Oh god no.." I silently muttered to myself

Apprently Kenny heard me. He looked up from the spot he had been staring at. "What is it?" That's when he noticed it too. "Oh god kill me now..."

*Butter's POV*

I cuddled into Tweek's side. I felt kind of bad about giving my 'first time' to Tweek, but Kenny wasn't here right now. Tweek was.

He felt so warm and safe. He felt like Kenny. I cuddled further into Tweek's side. I looked up at him. He was already asleep. I smiled. He looked so cute when he slept. His beautiful blonde bangs fell over his closed eyes.

I sighed and layed my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. I started to dream of Kenny once again.

My dream started off nice and peaceful with thoughts of me and Kenny reuniting. Then, it all turned bad. I told Kenny about Tweek and I sleeping together.

Kenny glared at me and pushed me away. he started calling me horrible names like slut and whore. I started to cry but, Kenny just walked away screaming about how it was over between us.

*Tweeks POV*

I woke up to the sound of Butters whimpering and small crys. I turned to look at him. He must be having a nightmare. I shook him awake. "Butters. Butters, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes. "W-what is it?"

"Are you having a nightmare?" I pulled him closer to me. "You were making sounds in your sleep."

He blushed slightly. "O-oh I was just dreaming about Ken."

"What about him?" I felt a bit of jealously. Why was he thinking about Kenny now? Aren't I enough?

...What am I saying? I love Craig not Butters. Yet, for some reason , I can't help but get angry that Butters would think about Kenny after we just had sex. I was trying to make him forget about him! He's never going to see him again anyways!

But, us, we will be togetehr for the rest of our lives. I know we will be.

I sighed. "Just go back to sleep Butters." I smiled at him. "I promise everything will be okay Butters." I kissed his forehead.

He smiled and layed back down and closed his eyes.

Everything will be okay Butters. We will be very happy together. I just know it. I smirked evily to myself

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! That's one heck of an update huh? :) wasn't it worth waiting for! :)**

**Craig and Kenny:that would never happen**

**Tweek:this is what happened when I don't drink my coffee**

**Butters:Oh jeez..**


	12. Delays!

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for the update delays! I've been busy studying for mid-terms and doing projects! Not to mention I'm getting ready for my spring break. Yeah i know it's about 2 months away but, I plan things early =.=". Anyways, I'll update ASAP but, it might not be like super soon but, there will be an update and I ****SWEAR **** it will be super long. Thank you for putting up with my stupidness.**


	13. Craig's Replacement

**Haha! I relized something! I need to make chapters A. Longer B. there needs to be less cliffhangers C. more Drama! Haha! This will cause, slower updates (faster than the current ones though!) Oh! And please if your readin review! I want to know all your opinions! Please don't be shy...unless your a dick :)**

*Kenny's POV*

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Wendy ran up to us. She hugged Craig tightly. "I can't belive you guys survived!". This chick is seriously retarded as hell.

Craig pushed her off porcefully. He brushed himself off a bit. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He glared at her. "First, you abandon us forcing us to find a way to live and then you come up an hug me like nothing happened." Craig paused and shook his head. "You have some serious problems."

Wendy giggled a bit at Craig's comment. Her giggle made me want to punch her in the face. It was the kind of giggle that dumb blonde bitches made when they're trying to flirt with a guy. I've gottent his giggle before. It always pissed me again, it wouldn't be so bad if she didn't have that high as fuck voice!

Craig groaned. "So what do you want anyways?"

She clasped both her hands together behind her and tisted a bit while trying to smile cutely at us. "I wanna go with you guys to save Butters and Tweek."

"No." Craig and I had both said in unison.

She pouted and gave us puppy dog eyes. It only made her look more pathetic than she already was."Whyyyyyyyy?" She groaned. It hurt my ears hearing her voice. I remember when we were kids and I wanted to fuck this bitch so bad. Damn. I was one stupid ass kid.

"Because, your a dumb fucking bitch that no one in this damn town likes other than your fat lesbian friend BeBe and you think your so fucking smart and clever when your really the most retarded girl I have ever met! Not to mention your ugly as shit and since you became a mutant you've just become uglier and I don't wanna have to look at that for the rest of this trip!" Craig took a deep breathe and relaxed a bit. "That's why!"

Wendy stared wide-eyed at Craig and so did I. Damn. That was one of the most greatest things he has ever said. I'm jealous I didn't think of saying that first! Wendy's eyes began to fill with tears. "You fucking jackass! Your going to pay for that" wendy turned and ran away crying.

I high fived Craig. "Nice dude." He nodded. "That felt good."

We both laughed but then Craig stopped. "What do you think she means by 'your going to pay for that."

I shrugged."Who cares. I mean what can she possibly do? Everyone hates her and we don't look like Craig and Kenny so we're fine from mutants."

Craig just shrugged. "I don't know dude. She sounded serious."

*Craig's POV*

As Kenny and I continued with our journey we both became somewhat bored. Now that we were out of the forest we had to walk to find the HQ somewhere in a mountain. We are currently walking through some type feild. It wasn't that bad because the field was kinda of beautiful.

It filled me with a sense of peace that I haven't felt since Tweek had been taken away from me. It was that type of feeling where I felt as if I could die happy no matter what happened. It made me see the beauty in life. You can do nothing but smile.

"Do you think Buttercup's okay?"

Kenny interupted our peace to ask me question that has obviously been on his mind for awhile now. "Cartman wouldn't hurt Butters. He likes the kid way too much." I sighed. "I'm more worried about Tweekers. Cartman has no use for him. He can kill him at any second and he wouldn't care."

Kenny nodded. "I guess but, Cartman wouldn't just take Tweek without having a use for him."

Kenny was right. If he didn't have a use for Tweekers he would have had us killed the moment he knew we were alive. He was planning something and I'm kind of afraid of what it is. Cartman isn't the most sane person in the world.

"Your right dude. Eric is planning something and I can bet that it isn't gonna be good."

*Butter's POV*

"Kenny!" I jumped into Kenny's arms as he ran into our room. "Oh my god I missed you! Where have you been?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

Kenny didn't respond at first. He only glared at me. I frowned. "What's wrong Ken?"

"You cheated on me. Twice." Kenny began to tear up "All while I was wasting my energy to come and save you!" Kenny threw me on the bed and ran out of the room.

I layed there on the bed trying to take in what he had just said. I began to cry silently. "I'm sorry Kenny." I burst into tears.

The room started shaking. "W-what's going on!" I clutched onto the bed.

"Butters wake up!" That's Tweeks voice. Wake up?

I opened my eyes and looked at Tweek. "Tweek?" Tweek wiped some tears from my eyes and pulled me into a hug. He started to rub my back in a comforting way.

"Why were you crying Buttercup? Did you have a nightmare?" He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

Buttercup? I pushed him off. "Shut up!" He looked at me in complete shock. He went to touch my face but, I just slapped him hands away. "Kenny is the only one who can call me Buttercup!"

His shocked expression turned into a glare. "Oh. So that's what this is about." He got ontop of me and pinned me to the bed. "Am I not good enough for you Butters? Am I not as good as that blonde whore Kenny?"

I looked up at Tweek in complete freight. "T-Tweek, what's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you!" His eyes began to fill with tears. "You get raped by Eric and then come to me for comfort and you lead me on untill I slept with you and now all you want is Kenny!"

"Tweek, I'm s.."

"Shut up!" he cut me off. "I have to tell you something now!" He wiped his tears away with one hand.

Oh god. What is he gonna do now?

*Tweek's POV*

"Butters. Kenny and Craig are probably dead and you know that! We only have each other now! Without Craig around I'm going to be all alone unless you become mine!"

Butter's eyes widened in relization. "This sin't about you wanting to be with me. This is about you losing Craig."

I glared at him. "Shut up!"

"It's true isn't it! You think Craig is dead and now you need me to be his replacement so you won't be alone." He smiled at me. "Don't worry Tweek. I;m shure Craig is going to be fine."

I covered my ears. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"You know it's true Tweek!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I clentched my fist and punched Butters in the face.


	14. Crimson Blood

**OMG! It's about time I updated. Haha I feel so ashamed. Anyways, I'll try my best to make it worth the wait.**

*Kenny's POV*

Craig and I continued to ponder what Eric's plan might be. All that we absolutly knew was that he was using Butters as his love toy. Tweek still remained a mystery to us.

I sighed and Craig looked at me. "What's wrong Ken?" I know that he knows what's wrong. He just didn't want to be rude and ignore me.

"I just want to hold Butters Craig. He's probably crying and sobbing and god knows what." I ran my hand threw my hair and stood up. Craig stood up with me. "I think we should get going now"

Craig nodded. I started walking towards the direction opposite of which we came. There was silence between Craig and I. I took this time to think to myself. I love peaceful moments like this. I was actully so deep in my thoughts that I barely noticed when Craig grabbed my shoulder. "Kenny, do you think that's the place?"

I turned my head up to see a giant building practicly sticking out of the mountains side. The sky above it was dark and gray with lightning bolts springing out. The sky around it was completely blue and clear though! It was fucking creepy.

Craig sighed and scratched his head. "How the fuck are we going to get up there?"

I simply shrugged. "We climb."

"That thing is like 80 feet up Kenny! It's going to take forever!"

I turned my attention from the mountain to Craig. "I don't care how long it takes as long as I get to Butters!"

Craig looked down. Almost ashamed. "I know Kenny. I'll do the same for Tweek but, the mutants an't climb up and down that thing all the time! There has to be a different way."

He was right. I looked at the mountain. Examining to see if there's a different way up. "I can't see anything Craig. We might have to just climb it. I'd rather spend my time getting there instead of figuring out a way to get there."

Caig sighed. "I guess Kenny. We better get a move on then!" Craig practicly marched up to the mountain and grabbed on a small indent poking out. As he applied pressure to the rock is bent down with no resistance and a square area of the mountain slid open. There was a staircase inside. Craig smirked to himself. "Am I good or what?"

I smiled. "Nice job dude!" I ran past Craig and hurried up the stairs and Craig followed me.

*Craig's POV*

'Oh yeah. I'm so good that I can find secret passage ways. I'm so proud of myself'. I grinned to myself as Kenny and I ran up the staircase.

Suddenly, Kenny came to abrupt stop and I ran into the back of him, almost knocking him over."Kenny! What the fuck man?"

Kenny didn't respond he only raised his pointed finger to point up the staircase. I looked in the direction of which he was pointing. There in our way was about 10 or 15 mutants covered in blood with sharp razor teeth.

"Oh fuck my ass and call me Lucy. We're screwed." Kenny nodded.

*Butters POV*

I clutched my eye in pain. Tweek just punched me! I couldn't hold back my tears and I began to violently cry.

Tweek put his hands on both of my shoulders and pushed me on the bed. "Stop crying you fucking pussy!" I opened my eyes to look at him. Only one of my eyes could see him since the other one had swelled over. He looked angry. It scared me.

This isn't the Tweek I know.

"Your a fucking slut Butters! Kenny's dead and you cheated on him!" He smirked evily at me. "Your disgusting and the best your ever going to get form now on is me! Your going to have to live with you little whore!"

I began to cry even harder. "Shut up! I'm not a s-slut!"

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up!"

Tweek through his fist at me again and punched me in the stomach. I began coughing roughly. Some blood came out of my mouth. "Stop it Tweek!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Yet another blow was delivered to my stomach. More blood came out.

*Tweek's POV*

I saw the blood spurt from Butters mouth. It made me feel great to see that. To cause Butters pain made me happy. God, I'm so messed up. This is why I drink my problems away with coffee.

Too late now. Butters is feeling the real _me_. I delivered more punches with all of my might. My smirk grew wider with each one.

To see Butters crying. To see him in pain. To hear him begging me to stop. It fed my hunger. I never wanted this to stop.

It felt so _good_.

I quickly leaned down and bit Butters neck. He cried out in pain. I could taste his sweet blood as it grazed my tongue. I pulled back to see the blood as it pooled from my bite marks on his neck. I leaned down and licked it up.

"Mmm. Butters, you taste sweet. Like _coffee._"

I could hear his soft weeps. "Please Tweek. Please Stop!"

I sat up and smirked at him. "I'm enjoying your whines way too much to stop."

**GOD! THAT WAS GORY! "Sobre" Tweek scares me. Well, I hope that was worth the wait. :D**


End file.
